


Without Darkness, Good has no point.

by wedenilessterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, For the Win, M/M, Sciles, Teen Wolf, for a 'lil, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedenilessterek/pseuds/wedenilessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dark Scott shows his ugly face. So does Demon!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Darkness, Good has no point.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic!!!

"Ha You Weakling" Scott said.  

Well, it really wasn't Scott I was seeing. It was him. The person who came out of Stiles whenever he there was a full moon. The person who decided to abuse me since he laid eyes on me. 

Dark Scott. 

He was about ready to snap my neck off if Derek hadn't came and rescued me even though what we had been through a few months earlier. 

OH! You weren't there! Shit! Now I have to explain that story, too. See, I was going through something. Something I'm pretty I still have in me even though I told my "friends" it was gone.  I used the qoutation because the people I call friends tried to KILL me. I can't blame 'em though, if someone was possesed by a demon I would try to kill them too. OH!! YEAH!! I was possesed by a demon. His/Her name was Helonima. See, demons don't really have genders. It's all about do this for satan and do that for Lucifer. But this one wanted me for some mysterious reason. OH! WAIT! I'm connected to some FUCKING werewolves. But this Demon wasn't there for them it just needed to feed. Feed off of ME. Helonima was their ever since my mom died. He latched on right after she died and started slowly taking form. Those hateful thoughts were all from him. It all got worse after Scott had gotten the bite. See, here's the thing. Demon's and Wolves don't really get along. They're both creatures of suffering and damnation so you would think they would get along! That's why  Derek and I never really got along with one another. It was up until about 3 months Deucalion and his pack came in and we beat their sorry asses. Now that we knew Scott was an alpha, we were alright until that bastard Helomina decided to take over my MY body and use it to his advantage. Helonima was a fabulous demon.*THANK YOU STILES* Alright, he was a gay demon which would explain the feelings I had for Scott *OH NO HONEY, THAT WAS ALL YOU*


End file.
